beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Salima
Salima (サリマ Sarima) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. She is a former member of Team Psykick. Her Bit-Beast and Beyblade was Cyber Driger. Appearance Salima has spiky red hair that is similar to Max Tate's except longer, she also has dark-purple eyes. Her basic attire is a black jacket and purple undershirt, she also wears a white skirt with an red belt, black stockings and purple shoes. She starts to wear the Team Psykick uniform, after joining the team. Personality She is very kind-hearted and truly believes in her team's goal: to learn everything they possibly can about Beyblading. She also cares about other people as she told ray to forfiet the match to save his bit beast and not just for a free win. Salima was also one of the members of her team who did not want to cheat, which shows that she is a fair player. Beyblade: V-Force Salima is the Beyblader chosen to use Cyber Driger. She, along with Kane, was originally against the idea of using the Cyber bit-beasts and tried to convince her teammates that using digital holy beasts was a bad idea. She even wanted to help Ray and the Bladebreakers by giving them her Cyber holy beast to analyze, but demanded in return that they forfeit the match to keep Driger safe. However, during her attempt to steal Cyber Driger, Kane stopped her and told her that making the blade breakers forfeit the match is a bad idea. Later during a training match doctor B puts her against Kane so that she may become possessed by Cyber Driger. During the match when she summons Cyber Driger she is drawn to it’s power and wants to learn more about it. During her match with Ray, she still displayed traits of her old self: the desire to win a match without cheating. Ray managed to break through to her when he won. After that she was locked in a cell for her failure. Also when the Kane was battling Tyson he was going beyond his limit and could hurt himself. To stop him Salima ran to give him some advice but kane used his cyber dragoon to blow her away which made Tyson really angry. After Kane and Tyson’s battle the entire battle tower was about to collapse. While everyone was trying to get out Salima was helped to walk by Ray and Max because she was injured in her own battle and later by Kane when he lost control. After everyone got out she was very sorry for using cyber bit beasts and told evry one what beyblading was really about. After this speech Tyson agreed with her which led to Hilary teasing Tyson that he was in love with Salima which is not true, as ahe loves Kane. After this inccident it was seen that Salima stopped battling alot and served more as a beyblade teacher along with Goki. In the championship arc she was seen teaching some kids about beyblading. Beyblade Cyber Driger was made by doctor B and his scientists for the team members of team phsycic. Cyber Driger just like the other cyber bit beasts can grow stronger during battle. Beybattles Relationships Unknown Little Brother She cares for her little brother and teaches him how to Beyblade. But that was never seen or mentioned. Although in episode 43, she and Goki were teaching Beyblade skills to kids. It is most likely her brother was among them. Ray Kon They seem to be great friends and rivals, she shares lots of thoughts with him and was even prepared to give him Cyber Driger to end her teams madness. Ray also cares about Salima as he always tries to help her when something is wrong Kane Yamashita Salima has travelled with Kane for over a year and also seems to have a crush on him. She is always worried about him and is always on his side when it comes to opinions. Salima always trusts Kane and does not even get mad on Kane when he used his bit beast to knock her away. Gallery Salima.gif vqr0p5.png|Salima's first appearance Salima2.jpg vqr0p51.png vqr0p52.png 2hzmf7.png 2hzmf72.png 2hzmf73.png 2hzmf74.png 2hzmf75.png|Salima and Ray Imagem15.png Salima_1.jpg Salima_2.jpg|Salima vs. Ray Team Psykick G.jpg|Salima in G-Revolution saliba5.jpg Salima06.png Salima05.png Salima02.png Salima08.png Salima07.png Salima09.png ReiSalima01.png Tumblr oppkao0V7u1w4q252o1 1280.png 1661C351-552C-4700-B539-D5897046E599.png|Salima telling kane to stop 3CCECCEA-817E-47C5-89D9-56D1441B1C45.png|Salima is blown away by kane 33432647-D2E4-4EC9-9D7B-815D48389BD2.png C19FB010-1016-413B-A0B5-A3F7A6D9D9A4.png D66A782F-9847-42A0-8702-3478EC661DCF.png|Salima using cyber driger’s powers File:Salima worried about kane.png|Salima worried about kane Salima.png|Salima knocked out Salima controlled.png|Salima controlled by her bey File:ChampArcSG.jpg|Salima during the Championship Arc Trivia * In Arabic the name Salima means mild which tells her mild and kind personality when she is not under the bit beast’s control. Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Team Psykick Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Villains Category:Original Series Category:Female Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters